Levack, Brian: The witch-hunt in early modern Europe
Her skal vi prøve å lage en oversiktlig oversikt til boka og kanskje halvveis en oppsummering. Preface 1450-1750 – More than 100 000 witch-trials – Half of these executed, usually burning Why? *Why did these trials take place? *Why did they suddenly proliferate at this particular time in European history? **Why it reached its peak in the late 16th and early 17th centuries? *Why were more witches prosecuted/severe in some countries than others? *Who were accused and who were the accusers? *Why, after 200 years, did the trials eventually draw to an end? Not a single historical event/episode – mono-causal explanations false *The witch-hunt itself composite/consisted of thousands/hundreds of individual prosecutions/hunts, each with its own dynamic **Shared many common characteristics, but arose in different historical circumstances and often reflected witch-beliefs peculiar to a certain locality Witch-hunting was an extremely complex enterprise **Involved both educated classes and common people, reflected both elite and popular ideas about witchcraft **Both religious and social dimensions **Conditioned by a number of political and legal factors Not one, but many causes: *Growth of witch-beliefs in the late Middle Ages *Changes in criminal procedure *The Protestant and Catholic Reformations *A variety of social and economic tensions Levack studies/analyses *The different ways in which specific local hunts developed *The uneven chronological and geographical distribution of cases *Shows the most intense prosecutions took place in areas where central judicial authorities exercised relatively little control over local justice Chapter 1 - Introduction 1450-1750 *More than 100 000 witch-trials **Half of these executed, usually burning *Trials commonly held in secular courts, some in ecclesiastical *Uneven geographical and chronological distribution **15th cent. – gradual increase 1400s **Early 16th cent. – slight reduction 1500-1550 **Late 16th and early 17th cent. – dramatic increase 1550-1650 **Late 17th and early 18th cent. – gradual decline 1650-1750 Witch-hunt rather than witch-craze *Search, usually not physical, search for who, not where Witch-hunt has been attributed, in whole or large part, to *The Reformation *The Counter-Reformation *The Inquisition *The use of judicial torture *The wars of religion *The religious zeal of the clergy *The rise of the modern state *The development of capitalism *The widespread use of narcotics *Changes in medical thought *Social and cultural conflict *An attempt to wipe out paganism *The need for the ruling class to distract the masses *The hatred of women This book adopts a multi-causal approach *Necessary preconditions of the witch-hunt **The emergence of new ideas about witches **A series of fundamental changes in the criminal law *More immediate causes **Religious change **Social tension *Reinforced each other Necessary to go beyond these general causes and explore the specific circumstances and events that triggered individual witch-hunts Each of the hunts had its own precipitants and dynamic *We must therefore also try to explain why they, once they had begun, followed many different patterns of development THE MEANING OF WITCHCRAFT THE REALITY OF WITCHCRAFT THE SIZE OF THE HUNT Chapter 2 – The intellectual foundations THE CUMULATIVE CONCEPT OF WITCHCRAFT ''The Devil'' ''The Pact with the Devil'' ''The sabbath'' ''Flight'' ''Metamorphosis'' THE DISSEMINATION OF BELIEF THE CHALLENGE OF THE RENAISSANCE WITCHCRAFT AND THE FEAR OF REBELLION Chapter 3 – The legal foundations CHANGES IN CRIMINAL PROCEDURE TORTURE WITCHCRAFT AND THE SECULAR COURTS WITCHCRAFT AND THE LOCAL COURTS Chapter 4 – The impact of the Reformation THE NEW RELIGIOUS OUTLOOK ''The fear of the Devil'' ''Personal sanctity, guilt and witchcraft'' ''The attack upon superstition, paganism and magic'' ''Witchcraft and the Godly state'' ''The Bible and witchcraft'' RELIGIOUS CONFLICT THE REFORMATION AND THE DECLINE OF WITCHCRAFT Chapter 5 – The social context THE GEOGRAPHICAL AND SOCIAL SETTING h WHO WERE THE WITCHES? ''Age'' ''Marital status'' ''Social and economic status'' ''The personality of the witch'' ''Witches as rebels'' SOCIAL CHANGE AND THE GREAT WITCH-HUNT Chapter 6 – The dynamics of witch-hunting THE PRECONDITIONS THE TRIGGERS THE DEVELOPMENT OF HUNTS ''Individual prosecutions and small hunts'' ''Medium-sized hunts'' ''Large hunts'' THE END OF WITCH-HUNTS Chapter 7 – The chronology and geography of witch-hunting CHRONOLOGICAL PATTERNS GEOGRAPHICAL PATTERNS ''Western and west-central Europe'' ''The British Isles'' ''East-central and eastern Europe'' ''Southern Europe'' CONCLUSION Chapter 8 – Decline and survival JUDICIAL CHANGES THE NEW MENTAL OUTLOOK THE NEW RELIGIOUS CLIMATE SOCIAL AND ECONOMIC CHANGE THE SURVIVAL AND REVIVAL OF WITCHCRAFT Kapitteloversikt Chapter 1 – Introduction :THE MEANING OF WITCHCRAFT :THE REALITY OF WITCHCRAFT :THE SIZE OF THE HUNT Chapter 2 – The intellectual foundations :THE CUMULATIVE CONCEPT OF WITCHCRAFT ::The Devil ::The Pact with the Devil ::The sabbath ::Flight ::Metamorphosis :THE DISSEMINATION OF BELIEF :THE CHALLENGE OF THE RENAISSANCE :WITCHCRAFT AND THE FEAR OF REBELLION Chapter 3 – The legal foundations :CHANGES IN CRIMINAL PROCEDURE :TORTURE :WITCHCRAFT AND THE SECULAR COURTS :WITCHCRAFT AND THE LOCAL COURTS Chapter 4 – The impact of the Reformation :THE NEW RELIGIOUS OUTLOOK ::The fear of the Devil ::Personal sanctity, guilt and witchcraft ::The attack upon superstition, paganism and magic ::Witchcraft and the Godly state ::The Bible and witchcraft :RELIGIOUS CONFLICT :THE REFORMATION AND THE DECLINE OF WITCHCRAFT Chapter 5 – The social context :THE GEOGRAPHICAL AND SOCIAL SETTING :WHO WERE THE WITCHES? ::Age ::Marital status ::Social and economic status ::The personality of the witch ::Witches as rebels :SOCIAL CHANGE AND THE GREAT WITCH-HUNT Chapter 6 – The dynamics of witch-hunting :THE PRECONDITIONS :THE TRIGGERS :THE DEVELOPMENT OF HUNTS ::Individual prosecutions and small hunts ::Medium-sized hunts ::Large hunts :THE END OF WITCH-HUNTS Chapter 7 – The chronology and geography of witch-hunting :CHRONOLOGICAL PATTERNS :GEOGRAPHICAL PATTERNS ::Western and west-central Europe ::The British Isles ::East-central and eastern Europe ::Southern Europe :CONCLUSION Chapter 8 – Decline and survival :JUDICIAL CHANGES :THE NEW MENTAL OUTLOOK :THE NEW RELIGIOUS CLIMATE :SOCIAL AND ECONOMIC CHANGE :THE SURVIVAL AND REVIVAL OF WITCHCRAFT Chapter 1 – Introduction *THE MEANING OF WITCHCRAFT *THE REALITY OF WITCHCRAFT *THE SIZE OF THE HUNT Chapter 2 – The intellectual foundations *THE CUMULATIVE CONCEPT OF WITCHCRAFT **''The Devil'' **''The Pact with the Devil'' **''The sabbath'' **''Flight'' **''Metamorphosis'' *THE DISSEMINATION OF BELIEF *THE CHALLENGE OF THE RENAISSANCE *WITCHCRAFT AND THE FEAR OF REBELLION Chapter 3 – The legal foundations *CHANGES IN CRIMINAL PROCEDURE *TORTURE WITCHCRAFT AND THE SECULAR COURTS WITCHCRAFT AND THE LOCAL COURTS Chapter 4 – The impact of the Reformation *THE NEW RELIGIOUS OUTLOOK **''The fear of the Devil'' **''Personal sanctity, guilt and witchcraft'' **''The attack upon superstition, paganism and magic'' **''Witchcraft and the Godly state'' **''The Bible and witchcraft'' *RELIGIOUS CONFLICT *THE REFORMATION AND THE DECLINE OF WITCHCRAFT Chapter 5 – The social context *THE GEOGRAPHICAL AND SOCIAL SETTING *WHO WERE THE WITCHES? **''Age'' **''Marital status'' **''Social and economic status'' **''The personality of the witch'' **''Witches as rebels'' *SOCIAL CHANGE AND THE GREAT WITCH-HUNT Chapter 6 – The dynamics of witch-hunting *THE PRECONDITIONS *THE TRIGGERS *THE DEVELOPMENT OF HUNTS **''Individual prosecutions and small hunts'' **''Medium-sized hunts'' **''Large hunts'' *THE END OF WITCH-HUNTS Chapter 7 – The chronology and geography of witch-hunting *CHRONOLOGICAL PATTERNS *GEOGRAPHICAL PATTERNS **''Western and west-central Europe'' **''The British Isles'' **''East-central and eastern Europe'' **''Southern Europe'' *CONCLUSION Chapter 8 – Decline and survival *JUDICIAL CHANGES *THE NEW MENTAL OUTLOOK *THE NEW RELIGIOUS CLIMATE *SOCIAL AND ECONOMIC CHANGE *THE SURVIVAL AND REVIVAL OF WITCHCRAFT Category:KULH1050